


Rock Out

by Demon_Calcifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'mma say yes, Is it still fluff if nothing overtly cutesy happens?, It's like 2am and I'm bad at tags guys, OC Race, POV Keith (Voltron), This isn't really shipy but does focus on possibly budding feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Calcifer/pseuds/Demon_Calcifer
Summary: ~There is a lot less rocking out then the title makes it out to be.~“Oh man.”“Please no.”Hunk and Pidge were nursing their drinks as they leaned into the table. The tablet in Pidge's hand as she scrolled through it, Hunk leaning over her shoulder. Keith had no idea what they were talking about, but he did wonder where Lance had excitedly run off too.





	Rock Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a PatD kick right now and this is the result. A terrible excuse for me to let all my babies have fun and party for at least a night.

“Oh man.” 

 

“Please no.” 

 

Hunk and Pidge were nursing their drinks as they leaned into the table. The tablet in Pidge's hand as she scrolled through it, Hunk leaning over her shoulder. Keith had no idea what they were talking about, but he did wonder where Lance had excitedly run off too. 

 

-

 

Earlier that day the team had formed an alliance with the Kil’lihan, a strange warrior slash party race that looked like nothing Keith had ever seen. They were tall with ridges and bumps, long legs with backwards knees, like something out of Mass Effect (so he had heard between Lance and Hunk as they whispered to each other). They looked ready to rumble, which put Keith on edge immediately, but they were surprisingly hospitable. Even throwing, what could only be described as a rave, in honor of the newly founded alliance. They dressed like Keith had in middle school, tons of piercings (Keith never actually worked up enough nerve to do it, thank god for cuffs), black with splashes of bright color. It stood in sharp relief to their mostly earthy skin tones. 

 

Where said rave was being currently held was something like an outdoor concert hall with a large balcony hanging over the packed floor below, it had a nice view of the stage (was it a stage? It looked like one, vaguely). Keith had felt a bit overwhelmed in the beginning, being asked to dance by strangers and drinking, by the effects it was having on the Kil’lihan, alcohol. The strange gold liquid tasted of Sprite and honey but had no other effects than tasting nice. 

 

When the sun had set Drrek, the leader or king or something, had offered them a chance to relax on the balcony. Keith gratefully took the opportunity,it was significantly quieter on the balcony than the floor. Over time the others had joined him, Shiro first and Lance last. Out on the stage sat a band and various Kil’lihan had gotten up to sing, or Keith thought they were. He wasn't really paying attention, there was someone who kept catching his eye on the dance floor below. 

 

-

 

Lance sat across from Keith on the large L shaped couch, slouched and out of breath. He took the drink Keith offered and downed it in one gulp. 

 

“Thanks buddy.” Lance beamed up at him. Keith offered his own small smile in return, he was passed the point where it took effort to smile at his friends. 

 

One couch over Shiro and Allura were listening to Drrek explain the significance of such a party. 

 

“We are many but connected, such events strengthen the bonds between us. It heightens the sense of victory and what greater victory is there than to fight against the Galra? But it also serves to help with self expression.” 

 

“Self expression?” Shiro questioned. 

 

“Oh yes,” Drrek motioned with one clawed hand to the stage. “We make it a point that anyone who wishes to partake of the stage can do so. Whether it be playing an instrument or singing. Anyone can express themselves through this medium, we have others but performance is the most popular.” 

 

“Fascinating!” Allura chirped, her hands clapping together. “I would like to share some songs from Altea but I'm afraid I am no good with musical instruments.” 

 

“That is no problem.” Drrek chuckled, or Keith thought it was supposed to be a chuckle. “If it is your wish to sing then we have the technology to extrapolate the music from your memory.” And with that Drrek took off the silver band he'd been wearing and offered it to Allura, who took it gingerly. 

 

“Fascinating.” She breathed. 

 

“Hold up,” the new voice made Keith jump, whipping his head around to face Lance who was now shuffling his way over to Keith's side of the couch, where the others were behind him. “You’re telling me that thing will scan my brain for music?” Drrek blinked his brilliant green eyes at Lance, regarding the Blue Paladin for a beat before answering. 

 

“Yes, I could explain to you how it works if you-” 

 

“Thanks, but no,” Lance cut in, swiping the band from Allura, who gasped indignantly, and placing it on his own head, it shrank down to fit just so. “How do I know it's working?” Silently the Kil’lihan handed Lance a glowing tablet like device. Just as silently Lance stared until a smile broke across his face, it grew wider and wider. 

 

“The information here is shared between all those you wish to share it with, so if you give access to the band they will play it for you.” 

 

“What if I also want to get on stage?” Lance asked, shifting from one foot to the other, clearly excited. 

 

“That would be wonderful, a Paladin of Voltron sharing in our customs would be a great honor.” Lance jumped up, dropping the tablet on the couch and ran to Drrek and gave the surprised Kil'lihan a hug. Keith didn't think he'd ever seen someone so excited about anything before. Then Lance was running out the the stairs. 

 

“Thanks, I'll be back soon!” He called over his shoulder as he disappeared from Keith's sight. Pidge wandered over and picked up the tablet, Keith watched her expression morph into one of exasperated fondness. 

 

“That's so like him.” She sighed. Keith was confused. 

 

“What is?” He asked, already feeling the lines crease between his brows. Why was he always out of the loop?

 

“You'll see.” Was all Pidge said as she tipped the tablet so Hunk could read it as well. 

 

“Oh man.” Hunk chuckled. 

 

Shiro leaned over to have a look as well. But the Black Paladin just closed his eyes as Keith watched his shoulders sink. “Please no.” 

 

Now Keith was extra confused. Was Lance bad at singing? Did he have bad taste in music? But no matter what Keith asked he was only answered in head shakes and more sighs. 

 

-

 

When Lance reappeared on stage he was beaming, Keith could see that even from up on the balcony. He was also wearing what Keith could only describe as punk rock clothes. Glittery bits hung from Lance's ears and wrists, midsection exposed in a torn crop top but still in his own pants. Keith may have hid a blush in his cup but no one could prove that. He'd seen plenty of Lance in the two years they'd all been apart of Voltron, but then context was everything. This here was Lance willingly showing of a part of himself, and for Keith these kinds of moments were far and few between. Not to mention kinda intimate for him. 

 

Keith watched with rapt attention as Lance took the microphone, or what looked kinda like one if Keith squinted at it. Lance turned and nodded at the band and they stuck up. And in those first notes Keith swore he had heard it somewhere before. It wasn't until Lance opened his mouth to sing that Keith found himself slack jawed. 

 

_ Tonight we are victorious _ __  
_ Champagne pouring over us _ __  
_ All my friends, we're glorious _ __  
_ Tonight we are victorious _ __  
__  
_ Oh-oh-oh-oh _ __  
_ Victorious _ _  
_ __ Oh-oh-oh-oh

 

Keith could not believe his ears, Lance, goofy, silly, the guy who looked like he'd be into nothing but pop was singing Panic! at the Disco. Somewhere behind him Shiro sighed heavily and Pidge snickered. But Keith could not tear his eyes from the boy on stage, the boy who was taking it over and looking so much in his element. 

 

_ Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine _ __  
_ Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king _ __  
_ It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not _ __  
_ I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights _ __  
__  
_ My touch is black and poisonous _ __  
_ And nothing like my punch drunk kiss _ __  
_ I know you need it, do you feel it _ _  
_ __ Drink the water, drink the wine

 

But probably the thing that got Keith the most was that Lance was hitting all the notes. Even while jumping around and throwing his long limbs around. The crowd below was really into it, regardless that they had no idea what song this was. 

 

“The Blue Paladin has quite the set of vocals, I am most impressed.” Drrek spoke beside him, making Keith jump a bit. Tearing his eyes from the stage below onto the large Kil'lihan. 

 

Keith murmured a quiet “yeah” before he was once again transfixed on Lance, who was now glowing under the bright spotlight. 

 

_ Oh we gotta turn up the crazy _ __  
_ Livin' like a washed up celebrity _ __  
_ Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July _ __  
_ Until we feel alright _ __  
_ Until we feel alright _ __  
__  
_ I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve _ __  
_ I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep _ __  
_ Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red _ _  
_ __ Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them

 

At this moment an asteroid could be hurdling towards him and if Lance continued to sing then Keith wouldn't move. For some reason Victorious seemed oddly fitting, in a way they were victorious. Keith leaned on the railing, it was a moment of peace and he could watch Lance have the time off his life. Keith just wanted to relax and enjoy this. He sipped leisurely at his drink, whispering the lyrics under his breath. 

 

When the song was over Lance was still beaming, if not more than a little winded, but happy. What came next was a surprise to Keith even though it really shouldn't have been. The tempo changed but Keith recognized it right away, it was one of his favorite songs. 

 

_ You got two black eyes from loving too hard _ __  
_ And a black car that matches your blackest soul _ __  
_ I wouldn't change ya, oh-oh _ __  
_ Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no-o _ __  
_ Oh the neon coast was your sign _ __  
_ And the Midwest wind with Pisces rising _ __  
_ Wouldn't change ya, oh-oh _ __  
_ Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no-o _ __  
__  
_ Static palms melt your vibe _ _  
_ __ Midnight whisperings

 

Keith couldn't help the whole hearted laugh that bubbled out from him. Shiro gave him a questioning look but that only made Keith laugh harder. 

 

Hunk came up to him. “You okay man?” 

 

Keith gasped through the tears that prickled at his eyes, not even bothering to stand upright. “It's just so Lance, isn't it?” Keith smile up to him.

 

“It really is.” Hunk smiled back. 

 

_ The black magic of Mulholland Drive _ __  
_ Swimming pools under desert skies _ __  
_ Drinking white wine in the blushing light _ __  
_ Just another LA Devotee _ __  
_ Sunsets on the evil eye _ __  
_ Invisible to the Hollywood shrine _ __  
_ Always on the hunt for a little more time _ __  
_ Just another LA Devotee _ __  
_ Just another, just another, uh oh _ __  
_ Just another, just another, uh oh _ __  
_ Just another, just another, uh oh _ _  
_ __ Just another LA Devotee

 

The crowd was going nuts, jumping when the drums kicked up and throwing up their hands when Lance did. Keith couldn't help but sing along, though his voice was nowhere near as nice as Lance's. Shiro tried to give him a knowing look but he couldn't quite pull it off while Allura was pulling away to dance some more. That did nothing but fuel more giggles as Keith turned back the dazzling boy on stage. 

 

_ You got bleached out eyes from the valley sand _ __  
_ And the black tar palms keep weeping your name _ __  
_ I couldn't change ya, oh-oh _ __  
_ Couldn't ever try to make you see, no-o _ __  
_ The high rise lights read your rights _ __  
_ And a downtown storm with Aries rising _ __  
_ Couldn't change ya, oh-oh _ _  
_ __ Couldn't ever try to make you see, no-o

 

Lance looked so comfortable up there, singing his heart out into the mic and enjoying the roar around him. Spotlight lighting him up like nothing else mattered as he ate up the space on stage. 

 

When the song ended Lance was hugging all the band members and thanking them, that's what Keith imagined Lance doing anyway, before he disappeared off the side of the stage. 

 

With the next person on stage Keith pushed off the railing and went back to the couch, taking a seat next to Pidge who was fighting a losing battle with sleep. Hunk was talking to Drrek about something quietly as he munched on the snacks from earlier. They were too spicy for Keith to really enjoy so he'd given his away earlier. As Pidge leaned into his shoulder Keith was feeling the pull off sleep himself.

 

“Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?” Allura's voice pulled Keith's attention to the stairs just in time to see Allura, Shiro, and Lance reappear. The latter now in his own clothes, the way Keith liked it, plus one gold twinkle in his left ear. 

 

Lance shrugged. “It wasn't all that important.” 

 

“I just can't believe I know two people who went through a Panic! phase and still like it.” Shiro sighed, shaking his head but still clearly full of fondness. 

 

Lance scoffed. “You say that like you didn't go through an angst phase.” 

 

“You keep saying phase but what significance does it bear?” Allura asked around Shiro's back, half whispering like that would prevent him from hearing. “Is it a physical phase?” 

 

“Not quite, Princess.” Lance laughed. “It's more like a psychological stage that most human go through during the early years of their adolescence.” 

 

Keith blinked. Did Lance always give such detailed but understandable explanations? 

 

“That was...very well put Lance.” Shiro was apparently having the same thoughts as Keith, if his confused but proud face was anything to go off of. Lance though, he just beamed, clearly riding whatever high performing gave him. 

 

“Thanks, hey is Pidge still up?” He asked. But before Keith could answer Hunk spoke up. 

 

“No,” Hunk said yawning, already making to pick said gremlin up. “But the answer is yes and it's already done.” 

 

What was Hunk talking about? What was done? Keith was very confused and the tendrils of sleep that clouded his thoughts didn't help. 

 

But Lance's smile brightened, if that was even possible, looking like he was just served every holiday on a gold platter. 

 

“No way,” Lance watched as Hunk shifted Pidge in his arms so her head wasn't thrown back awkwardly. “No way!” He said again, louder and more disbelieving. Lance was quickly shushed but Shiro, who looked the most tired of all of them. 

 

Hunk smiled as he walked up to and passed Lance to head down the stairs, it was time to go back to the ship. “Yes way, man. We love you, and I know sometimes it doesn't feel or look like it but we do.” 

 

Lance gasped, overly dramatic but just barely. “Bro.” 

 

“Bro.” 

 

“Alright alright,” Shiro cut in. “We all love each other. Can we please get going? Allura is going to have us training first thing in the morning and I'd like everyone to be rested.” 

 

Keith snickered as he Rose to his own feet, following the train of familiar faces. “Come on guys, we have to get the old man to bed.” 

 

“Old!!” Shiro repeated. “I'm not that old!” 

 

Keith fell in line, beside Lance. “I dunno bro, you might be over the hill.” Keith felt a strange sense of pride when Shiro sent a soft glare over his shoulder and Lance hid his laugh into his hand. 

 

-

 

The rest of the walk back to the shuttle was uneventful, apart from several greetings. By the time everyone was settled in for the short trip to the castleship Keith was falling asleep, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes and failing. Keith also failed to stay upright, slumping to one side or the other before snapping back up, he was just so tired. So when his head came in contact with something other than open air Keith was out. 

 

-

 

Keith was woken by someone shaking his shoulder, not hard, just enough to rouse him. 

 

“Hey, hey Keith. Buddy, wake up. We're back.” 

 

Keith cracked open one eye to look at his rouser. “Lance?” He asked, voice gravelly from sleep. 

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Lance chuckled, it was low and quiet. “We made it back and I figured you'd sleep better in your own bed.” 

 

“Oh okay.” Keith sat up and stretched. He felt stiff from sleeping upright. “Hey Lance?” 

 

Lance stopped and turned back to face him. “Yeah man?” 

 

“Thank you,” Keith didn't know why he felt a sudden rush of shyness, but he swallowed it down. “And I'm sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder.” 

  
Lance smiled softly, his expression nothing but what Keith could describe as open endearment. Maybe affection if Keith didn't know better. But whatever it was melted any tension Keith was carrying. “Don't worry buddy, I wouldn't change ya.” And with that Lance turned and went to his own room, leaving Keith to slowly walk to his own room and try to get a grip on his soft putty heart.

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs referenced are both by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> The first is Victorious, and the second is LA Devotee. 
> 
> I really like them.


End file.
